Blanche est la vierge dans le château d'or
by Griseldis
Summary: À Meduseld, Eowyn est une ombre blanche parmi l'ombre qui s'élève.


_Écrit pour la **78ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Blanche**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ses personnages et son univers sont la création de J.R.R. Tolkien et appartiennent à quelqu'un qui a bien de la chance.  
_

* * *

.

 **Blanche est la vierge dans le château d'or**

.

Blanche est la vierge dans le château d'or d'Edoras.

Sa peau a la couleur et la froideur de la neige fraîchement tombée qui couronne la cime des Montagnes Blanches, et il semble parfois qu'elle soit tout entière de glace et de neige.

Ses cheveux sont fins et dorés comme peut l'être le ciel à l'aube mais ceux qui connaissent l'aube savent que pour être la plus belle et la plus pure heure du jour, elle est aussi la plus froide.

Ses yeux sont gris de pierre, et si un feu dévorant couve dans ce regard clair, si les larmes amères ont plus d'une fois collés ensemble les cils translucides, elle s'en cache bien car elle craint les passions comme une faiblesse.

.

Blanche est la vierge dans la salle du trône de Meduseld.

Sa robe est blanche, mais plus blanches encore sont ses mains qui frôlent distraitement les splendides tentures de la salle du trône, où sur son siège d'or est assis le roi son oncle. Elle se souvient de gigantesques festins où les rires et les chants coulaient comme coulaient l'alcool, où les hommes fiers et d'habitude si graves du Rohan chantaient la victoire et leurs morts. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps et pourtant il lui semble que le hall est silencieux depuis toujours.

Sa ceinture est d'argent, mais plus gris sont ses yeux qui regardent avec tendresse cet homme devenu vieux avant l'âge, miné par le souci et par le chagrin d'avoir perdu son fils unique. Elle s'adresse à lui, courtoisement, gravement, en prenant dans ses mains de neige les mains parcheminés du vieillard et elle tente de consoler cet homme qui se meurt, ignorant sur sa nuque la sensation odieuse, presque visqueuse, du poids du regard de Grima Langue-de-Serpent.

Ses mots sont doux, mais plus douce encore est sa voix malgré tout le tourment qu'elle ressent, malgré l'impatience fébrile et la terrible inquiétude qui la ronge. Elle pense à Theodred, qu'elle aimait comme un frère et qui est mort, et elle pense à Eomer qui est son frère et qui est banni.

.

Blanche est la vierge sur le tombeau du prince.

Elle a toujours été une enfant calme et grave, même au temps heureux de son enfance. Elle a toujours eu le sentiment que le bonheur était une chose pesante et sérieuse, car les fils et les filles du Rohan sont comme leur pays, durs et âpres même s'ils n'en sont pas moins beaux.

Elle a été une adolescente réservée et sage, consciente de qui elle était et de qui était les autres. Parfois certains la jugent froide mais tout le monde reconnaît qu'elle est juste et cela lui suffit. Aux autres, les frivolités et l'insouciance. Nièce de roi, elle a sur ses épaules un poids que nulle autre ne peut porter.

Elle ne sait ce qu'il sera du futur, et elle a peur. Elle a peur pour son oncle, qui s'étiole comme s'étiole son pays sous les attaques constantes de créatures des ténèbres. Elle a peur pour l'avenir car elle sent grandir une menace sombre, qui engloutira tout. Theodred est mort, Eomer est banni. Elle a souvent regretté d'être née femme mais jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui, car il lui semble que plus que jamais, elle est impuissante. Elle sait pourtant monter à cheval et manier l'épée et elle ne serait pas le plus malhabile des soldats.

Eowyn se baisse et ramasse sur le tumulus nouvellement bâti une des fleurs d'alfirin déposées en guise d'hommage. Ce n'est pas encore le printemps mais ces jolies fleurs blanches sont toujours parmi les premières à fleurir. L'année prochaine, elles couvriront d'ailleurs d'elles-mêmes la terre de la tombe mais celles-là ont été cueillies sur les sépultures avoisinantes.

Dans sa main, la fleur est belle et délicate, ses petites clochettes immaculées frémissent légèrement dans le vent piquant de ce jours de mars et pourtant, songe Eowyn, cette fleur est déjà morte.

Le rameau à la main, elle remonte jusqu'au château, contemplant en chemin la ville et ses habitants. L'approche du printemps cette année n'apporte pas le même regain d'activité que d'habitude. Tout semble plus silencieux, plus lent. Plus triste.

.

Blanche est la vierge dans le château d'or du roi.

Et elle est belle, et elle est froide, et peut-être aussi qu'elle est morte.

.

* * *

 _J'espère n'avoir pas trop massacré l'univers de Tolkien. C'est la première fois que j'ose y toucher..._


End file.
